


Talking in Tongues

by lostnoise



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Billy Hargrove Lives, Conversation Hearts, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use Of Candy, M/M, Magical Realism, but make them magical, fast and loose magic, magical remaking of the events of Stranger Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: When Steve found the Conversation Hearts in his back after his first class of the day all that was written on the cardboard box holding them was “to: pretty boy, from: tiger” and Steve knew exactly what this was. His Valentine's Day gift from Billy. Conversation Hearts were never pleasant to eat, but eating magical Conversation Hearts would defeat their purpose.Billy must have had the matching set, after all.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	Talking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harringrove Heart-On prompt "Conversation Hearts."

When Steve found the Conversation Hearts in his back after his first class of the day all that was written on the cardboard box holding them was _“to: pretty boy, from: tiger”_ and Steve knew exactly what this was. His Valentine's Day gift from Billy. Conversation Hearts were never pleasant to eat, but eating magical Conversation Hearts would defeat their purpose.

Billy must have had the matching set, after all.

A certain number of hearts in a box, and a certain number of characters per heart… It was a lot of math that Steve wasn’t very good with, and rules he had trouble following. All Steve knew was that you could write words on each heart and the other person would see them. It was more secretive than trying to send a text message on a human phone in their magical college, given the poor reception, or getting a scrying mirror and casting to chat with Billy, which is what he’d do on his breaks anyway.

Steve spilled the hearts out onto his desk halfway into his last class of the day, Intro to Magical American History with Professor Callahan. The positive part of spreading out his classes usually meant that by the time he got out of Callahan’s class, it was time for dinner and he simply left and met Billy somewhere on campus.

He had the blank side of the carton facing up and the special writing wand poised in his hand as the hearts slowly moved to form words over his desk.

_Hey baby.  
Missed you  
this  
morning._

Billy had been waiting for Steve to open them, Steve knew, because Billy didn’t have class today. And Billy got to sleep in while Steve had to make it to a 9:00 Potions lab with Dr. Sinclair.

And his boyfriend had looked so peaceful, passed out and sprawled over the mattress they shared more often than not in Steve’s single. Steve didn’t have the heart to wake him up, knowing how often Billy dealt with nightmares from being possessed by an interdimensional demon looking to harvest his magic.

It still fucked with Steve to think about it for too long. How close he was to losing Billy. He deals with it twice a month with his therapist, at the very least.

Steve glanced up at Professor Callahan, just to make sure, and then wrote his own greeting back.

_/You looked  
so sweet  
sleeping  
next to me.  
Didn’t want  
to wake  
you up./_

Billy’s response came not too long after - long enough for Steve to zone back in and copy down a date Callahan put on the board - and then Steve’s eyes snapped right back to the pastel candies and the tiny red print across them.

_You know  
what today  
is, right?_

Steve grinned, hand moving quickly to write his reply.

_/Valentine’s  
Day.  
You sap.  
Thank you  
for the  
hearts./_

_Yeah, so...  
I wanted  
to do  
something  
special  
tonight._

Shifting in his seat as satisfaction curled warm and liquid up his spine, Steve took a breath and tried not to let himself get ahead of… well, whatever his head would come up with. And his head still came up with a lot of different scenarios, most of which ended in sex. Or making out, if this something would tire them out.

A hike, or something. They’d started hiking not long after moving out to California.

_/Yeah?  
What did  
you have  
in mind?/_

Steve expected something simple, like a movie. Dinner. Even a game of basketball and a few beers and pizza would be fine by him.

He had to shove his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud when Billy’s answer formed, innocuous and seemingly innocent pastel hearts printed with:

_I want to  
eat you out  
tonight._

His hand twitched over the blank side of the box. Billy absolutely would use this for dirty talk. Steve swallowed and looked around, but everyone else was zoned out, too, while the teacher droned on about Descartes in front of the green chalkboard. He didn’t know what to say in reply, but Billy beat him to it anyway.

 _Over the  
front of the  
Camaro._

Steve’s mouth went dry at the prospect. After starting at the Wizarding University of Southern California, he and Billy had done their research to find as many spots as possible to hook up.

_/Where?/_

Steve could practically see Billy licking his lips when he read the reply. Like Billy was right there, sitting next to him, hand sliding up the inseam of his jeans. Hot breath fanning over his ear in the kind of tease Steve found hard to resist.

_Our spot in  
the desert.  
So you can be  
as loud as  
you want._

Steve couldn’t breathe as the air caught in his chest, held tight in his lungs. His eyes stayed riveted on each heart as it moved into place.

_I want to  
hear you  
Steve.  
Every moan  
and groan  
and whimper  
you make._

His whole body jerked in his seat, undoubtedly drawing attention to himself, as the words started to draw heat low in his gut. He gathered the hearts into a smaller pile, glancing to his left then his right and glaring at the person who was staring suspiciously at him.

“Mind your own business,” Steve muttered darkly, and the person raised their eyebrows and nodded before looking away.

Steve was probably being labeled one of the weird kids in class. But whatever. He could be the weird guy with the hottest boyfriend on campus. That sounded like a good idea to him. 

Licking his lips, Steve tried to think of what to say in return. He couldn’t, though, with his mind so distracted by the promise of the evening ahead of him. It’d be cold out in the desert, but Billy kept a stack of blankets in the trunk that Steve had no doubt would be put to good use.

_/I want you  
so bad.  
When?/_

_I’ll pick you  
up at 7.  
Wear the  
other gift  
in your bag._

He startled visibly as the class started to shuffle around him, apparently being dismissed by the teacher. His hour was up already? Steve glanced at the clock and his eyes widened.

6:00. He only had an hour to get ready.

Steve hurried to scoop the candies back into the box, the wand dropped in after them, before they were tossed back into his bag. That was when he saw the little wrapped package at the bottom of his bag in layered red tissue paper tied in place with cheap, white ribbon. 

Peeling back the tissue carefully while everyone in the class started to filter out, Steve felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of the silky-smooth jock made of black lace and satin straps.

Cheeks pink and eyes wide, Steve couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his lips as he finally zippered up his bag and fled the room.

He had quite the night ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Sinclair of Potions, by the way, is Lucas's mom. Hope you guys enjoyed it and are having a great weekend!


End file.
